European Patent No. EP 1 688 776 A1 describes a housing for an optical scanner and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the housing. The housing has a glass cover which, with the aid of two support parts provided at different heights, is oriented at an angle to a surface of a base substrate having an adjustable mirror. The aim is to ensure that the reflections of a light beam which strikes the glass cover and which is to be directed onto the adjustable mirror do not strike an impact surface of the light beam which is deflected by the adjustable mirror. At least one antireflective layer may be provided on a boundary surface of the glass cover.
In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0024549 A1 describes a housing of a micromirror device having a window lid which is mounted on a base substrate and which covers a micromirror situated on the base substrate. The window lid includes a light-transmitting part, made of the window lid material, through which a laser beam is to be directed onto the micromirror, at least the outer surface of the light-transmitting part being inclined with respect to the micromirror.